The Reaping
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Belle is the next in line to become queen, but the people are antsy because she hasn't married yet, they want her to produce an heir, the sooner the better. Her solution is to pick a random man of the kingdom, whom she'll give her virginity to and take as a lover until she becomes pregnant, then she'll have an heir and keep her freedom since there be no need to marry.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _{prompt from rumbelleprompts on tumblr...I've tweaked it a bit to fit my needs in the story.}_

 _Belle is the next in line to become queen, but the people are antsy because she hasn't married yet, they want her to produce an heir, the sooner the better. Her solution is to pick a random man of the kingdom, whom she'll give her virginity to and take as a lover until she becomes pregnant, then she'll have an heir and keep her freedom since they're be no need to marry. Every man's name is collected, and she draws the name of poor spinner Rumplestiltskin to be her lover._

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin. The Queen, Belle, wonders if she should know this name. She assumes she shouldn't, as it was from the bowl of lower status citizens… But something in her rebels. She wishes she didn't have to have different bowls for each status, lower, middle and high.

She could hear every breath pause as she read off the name. Rumpelstiltskin. It rolls off her tongue well enough that she almost thinks she could say it on a day-to-day basis. As she looks from face to face, she can tell there is nothing but disgust for this man.

What she doesn't understand is why. And so she asked, her voice ringing out in the silence, "Is he here? Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Milady," Lancelot, one of her most trusted knights and advisors, said lowly, "Rumpelstiltskin would never dare to appear in front of you."

"Why not?" Belle persisted, looking frustrated at the fact she didn't know something about her beloved kingdom.

"He's the coward, milady." A woman with brown hair called out. "My old husband, he was." she added.

Belle's face grew red as the woman spoke. "Come forward." Belle beckoned the woman. "Tell me about your- your ex husband."

The brunette walked forward and curtsied. "His name, as you know, is Rumpelstiltskin." She began. "I became Milah Gold when I married him." she added vainly. "About two years ago, he was drafted into the ogre wars. Six months after he left, he returned. With a bum leg, he'd crushed it himself."

Belle gasped softly, looking at her own legs. "Why? Why did he do that?" she asked.  
"Claims to have known I was pregnant. He didn't want to leave the child fatherless, he said." Milah responded.

Belle looked at her, disgust taking flight in her stomach. She turned to Lancelot. "Bring me Rumpelstiltskin, and whatever he requires." She demanded, her tone brooking no arguments.

"Yes milady." Lancelot had almost looked as if he wanted to argue, but he dipped into a respectful bow as he went to retrieve the man.

Milah looked at her in confusion. "What do you want him for? He's not good for anything." She said snidely.

"I believe I will tell that." Belle snapped before she could compose herself. "Leave me." she stated as she glided out of the room gracefully.

Belle knows that what was decided was for Rumpelstiltskin to possibly become her lover. This however doesn't settle well with her. She would like- like to provide for him. She wondered what happened, what truly happened, to make Milah find such hatred in her heart to lend to her husband.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin looked up as he noticed a wagon approaching. "Baelfire!" he called, anxious to know his son was safe.

"Here, Papa. Do you think that's a customer for us?" his son asked curiously.

"I doubt it." Rumpelstiltskin muttered, too low for Baelfire to hear.

Rumpelstiltskin's knees weakened as he saw the royal crest - a rose - come into view. What did the Queen want with him? Or his son? Oh, gods, no. Not his son. He wouldn't lose Baelfire. He pulled his son closer to him.

A man alighted from the wagon. "Rumpelstiltskin?" he asked. Rumpelstiltskin gulped as he nodded jerkily. "I am Sir Lancelot." The man, Lancelot he supposed, began. "The queen requires your presence. Gather what you need, and we'll be off." Lancelot said.

"What does the Queen want?" Baelfire chirped. "Papa and I are just spinners, and Mama's dead."  
Rumpelstiltskin coughed, and looked down. "Excuse my son, he meant no harm. We- we'll be ready in a moment." He said quickly. "Bae, son, go and get your clothes and a blanket, your warm one." he directed.

Baelfire turned to the door. "You'll bring your wheel?" he asked. Before Rumpelstiltskin could answer, Lancelot nodded. "If you're a spinner, you'll need to be able to pay your way about." he pointed out.

Lancelot dispatched men to bring the wheel in the wagon, and then they were off.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: IF I get enough responses on this, I will write a continuation. But this is a good stopping point. :)**

The days go by in a blur as Rumpelstiltskin struggles to adjust to what is expected of him. He's allowed to spend his nights with his son, though, and that's worth any trouble. In the meantime, however, Baelfire is being taught by a governess.

While Bae is being taught, Rumpelstiltskin was expected to converse with not only the queen herself, but the other two males given the opportunity to woo her majesty. Though Rumpelstiltskin isn't sure where he stands in the ranks of the three, he is fairly certain he can call Belle a friend.

And then it's time - time for the queen to pick a husband. The whole affair is grander than anything he's ever seen. The dining room he'd grown accustomed to eating in three meals a day was nothing compared to the feasting room that he stood in now.

With it's rich blues and purples, the room is almost dizzying. But somehow Rumpelstiltskin managed to sit down, his seat was beside one of the other two men - he thinks his name was Will.

The meal was going by pleasantly enough, with Rumpelstiltskin answering only when he was spoken to, when Belle stands. "I've made my decision," she said decidedly. "And I will not pick a mere 'lover.'" her words are met by silence.

"I will be picking my husband, at long last." Belle said quietly. Gasps are heard through the room. "I find in him all the qualities I want - he's kind, and caring, and loyal. And I know he'll grow to love me, one day." She continued.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart sunk. He knew that she wasn't going to pick him - but, gods, did she have to sound so happy with her choice?  
"My choice," Rumpelstiltskin looked up as Belle spoke. "is Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


End file.
